Oh My God
by EverythingHappensEventually
Summary: Brennan looking unbelievably sexy, lots of rum, trying to keep things under control while out on a friday night.    M for future chapters.
1. Oh My God

_Thid Fic, Hopefully getting into the swing of things. Let me know what you think, and listen to "Oh My God" by Ida Maria (The inspiration for this post. No, the songs I have been mentioning dont really have anything to do with the post itself, except for the title, but more of the feeling I got from listening to them, and the words that they kind of inspired afterwards.) Please Review, I cant know if its worth a read or not unless I get some feedback! Thanks in advance._

_B/B never went to afghanistan or maluku, no Hannah._

**Oh My God, You Think I'm In Control?**

**xxxx**

It was Friday night and as much as she wanted to stay at her desk and work on the multiple chapters her editor was demanding by Monday morning, she had promised Angela a night out with "the whole family," as she had put it.

Once at home she slipped out of her work clothes, into the shower, and then into a tight black pencil skirt, a light blue, somewhat revealing top, and a pair of dangerously high heels. Deciding she found an accurate middle ground between professionalism and fun, she checked her makeup once more before she slipped out of the door - lightly curled hair and the scent of sweet lavender trailing behind her.

It was already after 9, and as she hailed a cab to take her to the bar she hoped that Angela wouldn't be too mad she was late.

Stepping inside the dark room she scanned it for her surrogate family, and spotting Hodgins and Sweets near the bar, she started towards them.

xxxxx

"Oh my God." Sweets said, and Hodgins followed his gaze to Dr.B walking towards them. "Uh, wow." he said quietly just as she approached them,

"Hello Dr Brennan," Sweets said, unable to hide his smile. The Doctor was beautiful, she always was, but he had never seen her made up quite like this before. She oozed confidence, and.. although he wouldn't admit it out loud for fear of a hospital stay via the wrath of Agent Booth, but she was definitely oozing sex appeal.

After brief chit chat, the men pointed Brennan in the direction of the table that Angela, Cam, and Booth were occupying while they waited for the drinks.

xxxxx

Booth looked up from his rum and coke when a flash of blue caught his eye. He was obviously staring at her, but he couldnt think straight enough to try and hide it. He looked her up and down, her hair was curled perfectly, dancing over her shoulders as she walked. She had redone her eye makeup, darker, smokier, sexier. Her lips were nude, and he studied them, memorizing them for a minute before his eyes continued downwards. She was wearing a shirt with a plunging neckline a shade of blue that rivaled her eyes, it was tight, showing off her perfect breasts, and tucked neatly into the top of the equally tight skirt. The black fabric framed her shape, and his eyes couldnt help but skim down her tone legs, to the very tips of her toes that were covered by plain black pumps. _Oh my God, she is an unbelievable kind of sexy. _ He gulped nervously,

"Your staring" Angela half laughed, half whispered into his ear.

He swallowed hard again, trying to occupy himself with his drink as she approached them. He finished it quickly, A lot of rum was going to be needed in order for him to keep himself in control tonight.

Angela got out of the corner booth to give her friend a hug, afterwards Brennan scooted in first, crossing her legs, sitting closely to Booth.

"Hiya Bones," he tried to sound as natural as possible.

"Hi Booth," She flashed him a smile, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander from her lips, down her neck, and down further to the edge of the blue fabric on the curve of her - _okay, okay, stop thinking about that. This is your partner. Thats it._

She placed her hand on his thigh as she stood up partially to lean over the table and grab the drink menu, sitting down, she smiled coyly at him again and left her hand there on his leg for another second before removing it, opening the menu, and turning to Angela to start a conversation.

_Wait, what was that about? _

Oh yes, a lot of rum was going to be needed tonight.

**xxxxxx**

_Thanks for Reading! Im thinking of making this into a multichapter thing, let me know what you think?_


	2. You Think Its All For Fun?

_Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this fic as well as my other two, it has been kind of overwhelming! _

_This is the second chapter in what will be a multichap fic, I dont know how long it will go for, or where it will end, but I am just going to play it by ear. _

_Let me know what you like, what you dont, and what your opinions are on where it should go!_

_Please please take the time to listen to the song that I post within the fic's. I think it really sets the theme of the chapter/story up for you. (After all, the story is written while listening to that one song on repeat! Plus - the title will make sense, and I also incorporate some of the lyrics into the dialog as well =) )_

_I have a "B/B" Playlist on my itunes of songs that I have come across that remind me of the show, and of the BB relationship. I will be incorporating one of these songs into every one shot I do, and into every chapter in this now multi chapter fic._

_Sorry for the long authors note, lets get to the good stuff._

**Oh My God, You Think I'm In Control?**

**You Think Its All For Fun?**

xxxxx

Booth had not been able to flag down a waitress, and with Bones preoccupied in her conversation with Angela, he gestured at Cam asking for her to let him out of the booth.

Once he arrived at the bar, he sighed deeply, something that did not go unnoticed by Sweets.

"Uh.. Agent Booth? Is something wrong?"

"No thanks Bambi, im not up for any psychological voodoo on my night off," Booth responded, flagging down the bartender and ordering two rum and cokes.

Sweets knew Agent Booth, so instead of taking the doctor approach, he decided to be a friend instead.

"I was just asking as a Friend, you know - Friday night drinks and conversation. Nothing work related, promise" He smiled, raising his left hand, a gesture of honesty.

Booth sighed, and Hodgins scooted over to the next stool, leaving Booth to sit in between the two.

"Its, Bones. I guess." He took a quick sip of his drink.

Sweet's eyebrows shot upward, his lips pursed, and he leaned his chin on his hand, nodding.

"No, no Sweets'" Booth said defensively, standing up, "thats a shrink face, your making a 'im analyzing you' kind of expression and you said no work doctor voodoo crap."

"Booth this is just how I listen! ..Fine. fine. " Sweets grabbed his drink and took a sip,

"Tell me and Hodgins whats going on. Just friends, just drinks." He swirled his drink in front of Booths face, a huge grin on his face. Booth sat back down,

"It drives me crazy to be arround her at the best of times, and now, she comes in here looking like, well.. that." He nodded his head back to the table where the three women sat, chatting and laughing among themselves.

"I told her id move on, but she makes it impossible. Especially when she touches me. Its everything I can do to just keep myself in control."

Sweets and Hodgins shared excited looks,

"She touched you?" Hodgins asked, trying to sound casual.

"I thoguht she touched you all the time.." Sweets added, hoping he didn't sound to eager for information.

"Not like this," he finished his drink and pushed it aside, pulling the second closer to him.

"This was.. different, I don't know. Maybe wishful thinking. She touched my thigh, she smiled at me? I sound like an idiot. But if I didn't know better.. I would think that Bones was.."

"Flirting with you." Hodgins answered for him, Booth simply shrugged.

"No, dude," Hodgins continued, "she's flirting. You think she just dresses like that for anyone? Before you came around Angela had a hard time getting her out of muddy jeans and hiking boots."

Booth smiled slightly, thinking about this fact.

_So maybe she was flirting,_ he thought. Maybe he wasn't simply imagining things.

But if spending nearly six years with Bones taught him anything, it was that all the evidence needs to be measured carefully before any conclusions could be drawn.

He stood silently, ordered a drink for Bones, and carried it back to the table, leaving Hodgins and Sweets to exchange hopeful glances before following him.

xxxxxxx

Short and sweet, if I get a couple reviews on where this should head/what should happen next ill continue tonight!

~EHE


	3. Shes Such A Tease

_Song: "Heartbeat" - Scouting for girls._

**Shes Such A Tease, Shes Such A Star**

(aka Chapter 3)

Once the guys made it back to the table, Booth still didnt really understand how he was feeling. He professed his love for her and she shot him down, he was supposed to move on, and now, almost randomly, she was open to the idea? He slid in beside her, taking a sip of the drink, wiggling his eyebrows and placing it in front of her. Her small smile thanked him, and she shifted slightly closer to him when Hodgins and Sweets piled in.

An hour or so passed and the friends were still laughing and drinking, talking about nothing and everything it seemed. Everyone had noticed, but didnt let it known, that Brennan was uncharacteristically close to Booth.

Booth should have been happy, clearly. All he had wanted for years was for Brennan to realize how she felt about him and give him, give them, a chance.

But, now here it seemed like she was opening to the idea, and he was left feeling confused and frozen. _I do love, she does heartbreak, _he thought. _Well, I did love until she broke my heart. _He would never admit it to anyone, but that night in front of the hoover she had done just that, broken his heart. _The heart cant break, its a muscle. It could be crushed, but not broken._ God she even found a way to burry herself in his thoughts. Fine, she had crushed his heart, and even though he was all alpha male on the outside, inside he was hesitant to open himself up again. One night was not going to prove to him that she had changed. She was probably a little drunk, thats all.

"Booth?" He drifted back to reality, and looked into her blue eyes.

_God it was almost impossible to not let her dive into his heart headfirst. No, Seeley. Walls. Boundries. You dont need a PHD to see that this is alcohol acting this way, not your completly rational genius partner. She doesnt change, she cant._ He thought, briefly back infront of the Hoover watching his future crumble and tell him, _"No."_

"Will you dance with me?" she asked, and with those eyes, those lips, the curve of her - _no no. Stop. Just a dance._ They had danced before, it was nothing.

"Of course Bones," he nodded at the guys and everyone got out of the booth to make room for them. Once out, she took his hand and led him to the middle of the floor. They got situated, and a slower song started. He held her arround the waist with one hand, lightly holding her hand in his other. Very formal.

She, however, had other ideas, letting go of his hand and wrapping both her arms arround his neck, pressing herself against him.

"Hold me?" She said sweetly, looking up into his eyes. Silently, he obliged wrapping his arms around her to hold her close to him. She smelled sweetly of lavender, spicy like rum, and alluring in a way that was just Temperance Brennan.

"What are we doing?" He finally said.

Her face only registered confusion, "isnt this what you want?" she finally replyed nuzzling closer to his chest, her fingers gracefully stroking the nape of his neck,

leaving only shivers and goosebumps in their wake.

xxxxxxx

Please review!

~EHE


	4. Where Do You Go

_Song: Where Does the Good Go : Tegan and Sara_

**Where Do You Go With Your Broken Heart In Tow?**

**How Do You Know When To Let Go?**

_"Isnt this what you want?"_

He couldnt think. The woman, who a few months ago, he was certain he was to spend the rest of his life with was here, bodies together, telling him that he could have her.

Of course this was what he wanted. He in fact wanted to tear of her clothes, push her against the bar, and ravish her in the middle of the crowd. But he was certain thats as far as she wanted it to go. Just sex.

He, on the other hand, wanted to wake up to her every morning, take care of her when she was sick, see her walking towards him in a white dress and be the mother of his children. He wanted her for life, not a drunken fuck.

"No, Bones." He pulled them apart, standing completely still, "not like this."

"But Booth, " She said, smiling, her eyes hungry, stroking his arm.

"Dammit Bones! No. You dont get to do this." He moved away from her, breaking the contact she had on his arm.

"You dont get to make me fall in love with you, chase you for six years, break my heart, and then decide you want to fuck me randomly at a bar one night! I was in this for the long run, this was supposed to be it for me. You.. You don't get to just change your mind. You made your choice. You put up the walls, you drew the line. And I've been going through hell trying to obey those. Meanwhile, you live happily while im sad and broken down." His voice was rising, but he didnt care. Words were spilling from his mouth, his heart, fast and unsencored.

"Everyday I struggle Bones. Every day. Every time I have to hear you laugh, or watch you smile or work or stand close enough to you to smell your fucking shampoo. I have to fight my feelings, and I do it because if I cant be your better half, if you cant love me, at least I get to be your friend."

He was slowly backing away from her now, "you made your choice, Temperance. I looked into your eyes, and I saw the future. You know, 30, 40, 50 years and all that."

He paused, she looked hurt, but honestly, he was pretty pissed and didnt really care.

"You wanted to be friends, you chose this. You dont get to lead me on and put me through all that again because your horny and a little bit drunk. If you can look me in the eyes, the heart, and tell me that you wont go. That you wont just abandon us, that you wont run away from this relationship. If you can promise that no love is like this, like our love. Then fine."

He waited for her answer, but she simply stood silent, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thats what I thought," He replied coldly, and with that he turned away, picked up his coat from the booth still occupied by everyone else,

"I have to go." He murmured, and left the bar. A shocked, hurt Dr. Brennan on the dance floor, frozen by his words.

xxxxx

Review Please

~EHE


	5. You Are My Heaven

_Song: A Drop In The Ocean - Ron Pope_

**You Are My Heaven**

Booth was kicking himself the second he walked out the door. He exploded on his partner, his best friend. Of course he was confused by her actions, and he was hurt when she assumed they could just get a "friends with benefits" kind of thing going on.

He walked outside, the crisp air biting at his face. He slumped down at a bus bench closeby and, leaning his head backwards, closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and thought about the series of mistakes he just made.

xxxxxx

Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Sweets had all heard the commotion on the dance floor, and as soon as Booth had left, Angela ran out to find her friend.

"Sweetie! What happened? Studly is pissed."

"I.. I dont know, Ange. I thought I could, but I cant. I cant give him what he wants from me."

After explaining to her friend what Booth had said, Angela immediately understood.

"Sweetie, he thinks you just want sex. He thinks you arent serious."

"But I was very serious." Brennan responded quietly.

"Why didnt you tell him how you felt?" Angela asked gently, although she already knew the answer that would come from the hyper literal mind of Temperance Brennan.

"He wanted me to promise him love. He wants 30, or 40, or 50 years. I cant promise that. I dont know how."

Angela sighed, and hugged her friend. She didnt know what else to do, or to say.

xxxxxx

Hodgins spilled out onto the street after Booth, and sat down quickly beside him,

"G-man, what the hell?"

"Dont Hodgins." Hodgins took in the sight of the FBI agent, eyes closed, a heavy frown, leaning back looking extremely alone and vulnerable. Hodgins didnt know what to say, so he simply mimicked Booths body position and waited for the agent to open up to him. After a minute or so, Booth finally spoke.

"I cant keep doing this, you know? I want something she cant give me, and im not willing to settle."

Hodgins kept quiet, instinctively feeling there was more to come - he was right.

"She just, God. She makes me furious. She wont just open up. She wont just.. fucking _feel_ something without analyzing it. She makes it impossible." He finished, rubbing the bridge of his nose, sitting up straight to look Hodgins in the eye.

"Dude, it looked like she was trying to.." he cleared his throat, "you know.. just.. feel tonight." Hodgins said, patting Booth on the back.

"Maybe she cant give you exactly what you want, but maybe what you want is too much to ask of her right now." With that, Hodgins gave the FBI a smile and stood up, "You coming back in?"

Booth shook his head, "No. I mean, not right now? I might catch a cab.. I might just sit here for a bit."

Hodgins nodded and started towards the bar,

"Hodgins?" Booth said,

"Yeah man?"

"If she doesn't love me, I don't want her to pretend." He said after a short pause.

Hodgins simply nodded, "I don't think you have to really worry about that one Gman."

xxxxxx

Brennan calmed down, and after some urging from Angela, she walked outside into the darkness to confront Booth.

She found him sitting at the bus bench, head in his hands.

"Most nights, I hardly sleep." Was all she said, standing in front of him.

He looked up slowly, she looked sad, small, and defenseless in front of him. His silence urged her to continue,

"I struggle too. I struggle to laugh, and to smile, and to foccus on my work everyday, im broken too. I broke the second those words left my mouth. I go every day knowing that I made the biggest mistake of my life. I wanted to say yes Booth,"

Tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Booth I wanted to say yes, I wanted to ignore the fact that Im terrified of loosing you, even as you are now - and if you became anything more to me that terror would only be amplified. I wanted to ignore the fact that everyone close to me, leaves. I wanted to ignore the fact that most relationships don't last. I wanted for forget the fact that the FBI wouldn't allow it."

He took her hand,

"I am sorry I yelled at you." He spoke softly now, trying to make up for raising his voice earlier.

She gripped his hand tighter,

"I cant promise you 30 years. I cant promise you love. I dont know how."

He sighed, "I know."

He pulled her down to sit beside him, wrapping both his arms arround her in a hug, he could hardly hear the words she spoke next,

"Booth - do you still love me?"

He kissed the top of her head, "I was out here, praying that you and I might end up together." He said, breathing in the scent of her deeply, "I wake every morning from dreams of you. I cant imagine myself without you, it makes me physically sick to try and think of a day when I dont get to see you, to talk to you. No one is closer to me than you. I am a better person for knowing you."

He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes, "I love you, always. Never forget that."

She smiled softly, still gently crying. "Booth, I want to promise you all the things you want from me, but I just..dont know how."

He chased the tears away from her cheeks with a soft kiss.

"I know baby," he said again, still holding her.

Both let time pass, sitting holding each other on a bus bench, when Brennan finally broke the silence,

"Booth, I want to."

"What?" he responded, kissing the top of her head again, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, wishing they could stay like this forever.

"I want to promise you those years, I want to be able to tell you how I feel."

Booth was pretty sure he held his breath,

"Booth.. teach me. I want to give this a chance. I cant make those promises now, I wont tell you I love you, and im sure it wont be easy. But I cant promise, that what I am feeling, what ever it is, I have never felt it with anyone else."

He pulled away so he could see her better, "Bones, if we try this. If we start this, you need to trust me. You cant run when it gets too much."

Grasping her hands around his neck, she pulled his face down into hers, lips colliding in a sweet, soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, sliding her closer to him, deepening the kiss, gently biting her lower lip, then kissing it softly. He dragged his kisses along her jawline and down her neck, roughly exploring her skin.

"Ill try," she said, a moan escaping her lips.

xxxxxx

Please please review, let me know where you think it should go next :)

~EHE


	6. Shes Got You High

_"Shes got you high" ~ mumm-ra_

**Shes Got You High**

Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets had all wandered back outside quietly, their curiosity leading them to the bus bench. They had no idea what they would find - and even though they had all half expected it, they were still a little taken a back when their eyes found the doctor and FBI agent making out like highschool teens at a drive-in. After exchanging a few glances the squint squad slipped by un noticed and shared a cab to their respective houses.

xxxxxx

"Bones.. Bones.." Booth almost panted, "we have to.. stop."

He re buttoned her blue top, slowly, still captivated by its color against her pale skin.

"Why?" She looked up at him, hungry, full of lust. He could see love in her eyes, and he wondered how long it would take her to notice it herself.

"Because, were out in public. We have both been drinking, and we haven't even had a date yet."

"Booth, " Brennan smoothed her hair and helped Booth to straighten the tie around his neck, placing another long kiss on his neck, unintentionally moaning at the warmth and smell of his skin. Pulling away, "Some would argue we have had six years of dating."

He smiled, "Lets get a cab, Ill take you home, and tomorrow ill come by for a real date. A first date."

xxxxxx

He walked her up to her door, "Are you sure you dont want to come in?" She asked, unlocking the door and after stepping inside, opening it father for him.

"Of course" he thought silently to himself, _pushing her into the apartment, swinging her arround and pressing her against the front door. Devouring her neck, ripping off her shirt, kissing his way down the curve of her perfect breasts, fists in her hair, arching her backwards.._

"I want to, but I wont." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss, "Get to bed, Ill pick you up tomorrow.. around seven?"

She nodded, and he kissed her again, this time a little deeper, pulling her close to him, unable to completely ignore the urgency of his thoughts.

"Okay," he said, pulling away, grinning from ear to ear, "Ill see you tomorrow."

xxxxxx

The next morning she woke up, surprisingly without a hangover, the sun in the sky pouring through the window and warming her bare legs. After a hot shower, a quick breakfast, and a little tiding around the apartment, she called Angela.

"Sweetie! "

"Hi Ange"

"How was your night? Did Studly blow your mind. Im surprised your up so early!" Angela almost shrieked, glancing at her watch.

"I dont know what that means."

"Dont play dumb, I want all the details of your steamy evening with the sexy FBI agent." Angela smiled to herself.

"Well we didnt have sex. If thats what you mean." Brennan was pacing her apartment now, _was that a bad sign? Maybe he was having second thoughts.._

"Of course it is, and I dont believe you." Angela knew what she saw on that park bench, two people who couldn't keep their hands (mouths, eyes..) off each other didn't just go home to their separate beds.

"He really didnt. But, we have a.." She cleared her throat, "A date. Tonight."

"EE! Yay! Sweetie I am so excited for you. Ill be right over!" With that Angela hung up,

"No! I - Ange?,,Hello?" But she had already hung up.

xxxxxx

Before Brennan could fully process what was happening Angela showed up on her door step. Apparently they had to go to the spa, get their hair done, go shopping, eat lunch.. _There is alot about dating I have to learn apparently,_ Brennan thought as she grabbed her purse and was dragged from her apartment by an overly excited Angela.

xxxxxx

Please Review - Also, if you have song suggestions

that just remind you of BB, then send them my way,

maybe they will lead to a chapter?

Thanks,

~EHE


	7. Hike Up Your Skirt A Little More

_Listen to: "Crash Into Me" By Dave Mathews Band_

**Hike Up Your Skirt A Little More,  
Show Your World To Me.**

Brennan had spent the better part of the day running around town with Angela, arguing about what she should wear, what color her nails should be, how she should do her hair. Really, to her, it all seemed rather pointless.

"Ange, Booth has seen me wrist full of decomposing bodies, I'm quite certain he isnt going to notice or care what color my nails are, or if I am wearing a new dress." She argued, although it was a little difficult while feeling so relaxed during her mannicure.

"Uh.. I think you mean 'wrist deep' and of course he will notice. Just because he still thinks your gorgeous covered in.. you know, dead people, doesnt mean you still cant knock him dead tonight." Angela gave her friend a huge smile, she was pretty sure she was more excited about tonight.

Brennan frowned slightly, but it soon softened and she gave her a small smile, "You are speaking metaphorically, saying Booth will approve of my looks."

Angela sighed, "Yes sweetie, you are not really going to knock him _dead." _She smiled again thinking to herself, _actually.. you never know._

xxxxxx

After lunch Angela dropped Brennan back at home, and after picking out her jewlery, shoes and telling her how to wear her makeup for the evening, she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. "Have fun sweetie, burn every second into your memory because I will definately be needing all the details later!"

xxxxxx

Brennan changed quickly, she had lost track of time working on a chapter in her book, and Booth was going to be arriving any minute. She slipped on her heels, and heard the doorbell ring just as she finished putting on her lipstick.

xxxxxx

Booth was nervous. He laughed silently to himself about this fact on the drive over. All he had wanted for 6 years was a date with this woman. And now, here he had the opportunity, and he was totally lost. _What are we going to talk about. Work? What if she doesnt like 'date Booth,' what if this ruins everything? _He told himself to shut up and get over it, _she was right before. We have pretty much been dating for six years. Nothing was going to be different, except now he was able to kiss her.. and touch her, and tell her he loved her.. okay. Okay. So things were going to be a little bit different. _

He straightened his tie while walking down the hallways to her apartment. He had picked up a bouquet of daffodils on the way, and now he felt a little foolish with them. With a heavy sigh, and a racing heart, he rang the doorbell.

She opened the door, he knew he should say something, say _anything_ like, _Hi, good evening, nice to see you again... _ But he couldn't, Booth was completely frozen. He stared at her, her hair was pulled back effortlessly in a low bun, her face beautifully bare of makeup aside from mascara and a light color on her lips, and as his eyes dragged downwards, his mind clouded even more. She looked beautiful in a purple dress with a plunging neckline and capped sleeves. It touched all her curves perfectly and fell a couple inches above her knees. His eyes continued downwards over her toned legs to the dark grey pumps at her feet. He fought every animalistic instinct he had to not make love to her right there in the doorway, and opened his mouth,

"Wow." _Wow? Wow? You say wow. That is your word of choice. Wow. _He cleared his throat, "I mean, wow. UH- Hi. Hi."

He thrust the daffodils towards her, and she smiled sweetly while she smelled them.

"Hi," She opened the door further, stepping aside, "Come in, Booth." He did as he was told, still staring at her. Oh yes, tonight was going to be different for sure.

xxxxxx

please review, let me know what you think! Ideas for the date? Send them and songs my way!

~EHE

(And if you haven't already, check out my other stories!)


	8. Let You Have Your Way With Me

_Listen to: "Find A Way" by Safety Suit_

**You Know Im Going To Find A Way  
To Let You Have Your Way**

**With Me.**

God he was adorable. _Wait, God? Since when do I start talking to myself._ She could tell from the corner of her eye that he did notice the dress. And the nails, and the hair.. and all in all, Angela had been correct about that. _I should trust her more when it comes to things like this. _She placed the flowers in water.

"Booth, they are gorgeous." She said, smelling them again. "Thank you."

He seemed to regain some of his cocky composure that escaped him when sh first answered the door, "Your welcome. Your gorgeous."

She smiled at this, "Thank you, you are also gorgeous."

"Whoa, hey hey hey.." He said, throwing a hand up in the air, "I am not gorgeous. I am handsome, its much more manly."

She smiled, stepping closer to him, straightening his tie, their faces inches from each other.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, almost in a whisper. She smoothed her hands across his shoulders and then back around the back of his neck. She couldn't help but notice that goosebumps followed her fingertips, and that he slightly bit his lower lip.

"Yeah." He finally said, leaning towards her, running his firm hands around her waist, resting on her lower back, pulling her towards him.

"Why?" She asked, definitely in a whisper now.

He bit his lower lip again, eyes exploring her face, her lips, her neck. He pulled her closer, their foreheads now resting together, her eyes fluttered closed.

"Because, " he responded huskily,

"its you.. and me.. and," he brushed his lips against hers, not quite a kiss, torturing her for fiercer contact.

".._and _its.. us." He grazed his lips over her jaw line,

" _its us, _and a date six years.." he suddenly kissed her neck harshly, and smiled against her skin at the mixture of a moan and gasp that escaped her lips,

"_six years,_ Bones, _six years _of waiting.." he kissed softly up her neck. One hand now trailing down the back of her neck and touching her collar bone softly, followed by gentle kisses.

It took everything in his power to pull away, but he did, slowly.

"_Six years of waiting.._It should all be," he kissed her lips one more time, softly, he knew she was going crazy for more.

"It should all be perfect." He pulled away a little farther, and her eyes fluttered open.

She unconsciously licked her lower lip quickly, still griping the back of his neck. He released her hands, and after quickly placing a kiss to her finger tips, and a soft chuckle, he spoke,

"if we don't leave now, we might not leave this apartment for days, Bones."

Her facial expression told him, 'Yeah, _so?' _but she remained otherwise silent.

"Come on," He stepped aside and opened the door, "We are going to be late."

xxxxxx

They drove, and everything seemed the same, they argued about vegetarianism, about God, about the point of sports. Everything was as if it was just another day, on their way to a case. Everything except for when Brennan reached across the seat and placed her hand on Booths thigh. She could hear him inhale a little deeper than normal.

"Bones, you are gorgeous tonight. I mean, your always gorgeous, but tonight.. wow more than usual." He glanced over at her.

"Thank you Booth, I know. I am beautiful.."

He laughed, "Well its nice to know that things arent going to be _that _different" he said, lifting her hand to place a kiss on her inner wrist before interlacing it with his.

She continued, "I find, even though I know I am beautiful, that it is very pleasing to hear you say it." She said, blushing sightly before turning her attention out the window.

xxxxxx

Please review, I don't know if its worth continuing unless

I get some feedback!

~EHE


	9. The Date, Part 1

**The Date, Part 1**

They arrived at the restaurant, and once the hostess had sat them at their table, and the waiter brought them a bottle of wine, Brennan spoke.

"Booth, this place is amazing, " she said, regarding the decor, candles, the _completely _vegetarian menu.

"Yeah," he said, smiling, "well you know.. you deserve a perfect date.. he trailed off,"

His smile faded when he tasted his vegetarian pasta, however,

"Ugh, Bones you really eat like this everyday? How do you keep it together?" he said, wiping his mouth, taking a sip of wine, and pushing his plate to the side.

xxxxxx

She couldn't help but laugh, he really was trying to make everything perfect for her -right down to sacrificing his own appetite.

"Booth, vegetarianism is not a challenge, its extremely healthy and good for the environment. I find I no longer care to eat meat, in fact, even thinking about it makes me a little bit ill." She slid over in the corner booth, placing her hand on his thigh, much like she had done at the bar the night before. This time, however, she did not feel the need to take it away.

Their table was definitely out of the way, and he felt comfortable enough to kiss her passionately, one hand gently grazing the side of her face. She sighed and seem to melt into him, and with that he was lost. Booth liked to consider himself pretty strong willed, but around this woman, _fuck, _he thought, _im totally helpless._

He pulled her closer to him, kissing her faster, his hands working their way down to her waist, to her hips, gripping at the soft fabric of her dress and thrusting her body closer to his.

xxxxxx

_..gripping at the soft fabric of her dress and thrusting her body closer to his. _And with that Temperance Brennan was lost, she ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him back roughly, exploring his mouth, desperate to take things farther. She had been wet since he rang the doorbell..

The rumble of his stomach snapped them both back to reality, he smiled softly, and hesitantly pulled away from her.

"Sorry.. for the best anyways," he said, letting out a heavy sigh, wanting nothing more than to continue their activities.

She smiled back, "come on, I know just what you need," gathering her purse, straightening her hair, and sliding out of the booth.

"Yeah? Sure Bones," he said, tossing some bills onto the table, and leading her out the door with his hand resting on the small of her back.

xxxxxx

He let her drive, and it surprised them both. He was sure Sweets would have something to say about it, _some kind of metaphor, giving up control, giving into each other. _He laughed what he thought was silently, but she heard his chuckle.

"What's so funny, Booth?" She asked, leading them to their destination.

"I was just thinking that, you know in 6 years you have maybe driven ..what.. like four times? I was thinking to myself that Sweets would probably have something to say about.. you know, me letting you drive tonight." His eyes briefly rested on the sight of her practically nude legs, before they rose to make contact with her eyes.

"I agree, Sweets always draws conclusions without any empirical evidence, its what weakens the already unstable foundation of the pseudoscience. Pure conjecture," she shook her head at this, and parked the car.

He smiled when he clued into where they were, "really Bones?"

"Really Booth."

They walked hand in hand into the diner, where they had spent so many meals together, shared so many stories.

Sitting in their regular booth, the waitress brought them menus, and they both shook their heads at them,

"Ill have a cheeseburger, and extra fries on the side please" he said, looking at his girlfriend, _wait.. girlfriend? thats what she is.. right? _he made a mental note to ask her about this later, "and a coffee."

The waitress smiled, and looked at Brennan, "And the usual for you too, hun?"

"I dont know what that means," Brennan said, looking to Booth for clarification,

"Yeah, she will have the usual," Booth smiled, and thanked the waitress.

xxxxxx

The waitress regarded the two regulars in their regular booth with their regular food. But, she noticed, at the same time, something was very irregular with how they were tonight. Their dressed up appearance didnt go unnoticed for a little coffee diner, specializing in mainly burgers and pie, and the Doctor was looking at him differently. It wasnt uncommon for a waitress to catch the FBI agent staring at the woman, but it was a sight to see the woman return the wanting glances.

xxxxxx

"Im sorry you didn't get your.. you know, perfect _date._" Booth said as they both still picked at the fries on his plate.

"This isn't a date?" She asked quickly, a fry midway to her mouth.

"No, I mean, yes. Yes, its a date..but no its not a _date _date. You know, dinner, flowers, candlelight.. _romance.._" he said, wiggling his eyes at her.

"Booth, this is dinner.. and you brought me daffodils, my favorite flower.." She stated matter of factly.

"Okay," he took a sip of his coffee, "Okay let me rephrase, im sorry you didn't get the _perfect_ date. Especially for our first date."

She smiled, "This was my perfect date" placing the last fry in her mouth.

xxxxxx

Please review, ( I read every single one!)

I am hearing that chapters are too short,

which ill admit they definitely are! My question to you is: one (or possibly two updates a day) that are similar to this in length, or save it all for one large one once a week?Also, is the music aspect dumb - should I keep it to myself, or continue to share?

Up to you guys - so give me your votes!

Thanks in advance,

~EHE


End file.
